1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge that can be mounted in a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink cartridges for supplying ink to recording devices are broadly used. One type has a case that holds a porous member impregnated with ink. Another type includes a flexible bag filled with ink. Japanese Patent-Application Publication No. 58-53473, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-505999, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,062 each disclose an ink cartridge including a case with one side open. A flexible film is attached to cover the open side of the case. Ink is accommodated in between the case and the film.